Finding A New Home
by Sternenfall96
Summary: After a sucessful revolution, it is time to find housings for every android in Detroit; of course everyone needs to be comfortable in order to get happy citizens. Even the more difficult cases.


Kara and Alice were sitting on a couch in a little flat back in Detroit, waiting for their friends to come back from 'grocery shopping' to talk about the things that had happened until now. It had been a few months, after all. And although the revolution of their kind went smoothly and androids were getting slowly accustomed to a living as free individuals, the paperwork of politics as well as ethnical issues with the majority of human citizens were of course only making slow progress to get into a positive direction as well. To be honest, Kara and Alice were pleasantly surprised they got temporary Canadian citizenship in these mere months and were although able to visit the other familiar androids here in Detroit.

"Mom, do you really think it was okay to let Luther alone in Canada? I don't want him to cry as long as we are away", stated the little android girl. Kara smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure he is old enough to get himself busy as long as we are away. Also", she booped Alices little nose and chuckled, "if you were so worried about him, you could have just stayed at home." Her daughter crossed her arms and replied with a pout: "But I wanted to see the others again. Markus and Connor and-"

"And I'm sure you wanted to see Ralph again as well, right little girl?"

Said android came in through the door leading from the staircases inside his flat, packed with plastic bags and little succulents inside them. He carefully placed them on the table standing in front of Alice and Kara before he came to a halt, not knowing how he should greet them.

Both feminine androids looked at each before Kara stood up and hugged Ralph softly. "It's nice to see you're okay Ralph." 'Okay' he was indeed. Kara had noticed someone had patched up his left cheek, only remaining little scratches and repaired his eye as well; he looked less terrifiying now, almost human. Whoever repaired him must have also removed his LED, because his right sleeve was free of any circular light.

Ralph was shocked and stood still, unsure how to react. Somehow he managed to lightly wrap his trembling arms around Kara. "I-It is also nice... to see Ralphs friends are... okay and well", then he quickly let go of Kara and paced around the room, placing his new succulents here and there next to his beloved older ones which were growing happily, so to speak. By the time he had finished his rather fast task due to his quick pacing, Markus appeared in the door. After the revolution Makus was always checking on the android citizens, including Ralph. The former leader was the one finding Ralph this little apartment the droid in question had now for his own. Normally, androids would live together in a set of two minimum, but of course some preferred living alone. This is what was thought to be suiting for Ralph as well.

After greeting the revolutionist with the same welcoming smile and a little hug from Alice, the four settled down to talk; how the androids were doing in Detroit, if the humans were getting any better here, but also how the life in Canada went so far.

At some point, Ralph cleared his throat. He was nervous the whole time, still not being used to visitors being close inside his own house; but he managed to keep his anger better under control now, so he could wait until the others had finished their conversation and gave him now anticipating and puzzled looks.

He cleared his throat again and looked at the adult androids. "Ralph... is feeling lonely here. Ralph was being used to live alone as long as he would stay alive. But now... he doesn't want to be alone anymore." His eyes moved to the mature female android. "Kara, you.. you know Ralph wants to have friends", he thought for a moment before continuing slightly panicked, "N-not that you wouldn't be enough friends for Ralph, but..." he paused and looked down on the floor. 'Dammit Ralph. You're pathetic! Can't even talk without insulting your friends' , he thought. He was sure his friends were offended and wouldn't understand him, let alone help him.

Kara looked at Alice and Marcus, before nodding quietly. She calmly placed her hand on Ralphs shoulder and gave him a friendly smile as he looked up to her; his look seemed lost, but hopeful. "Don't worry Ralph. I know what you mean, and we will help to find you another friend." He nodded slowly, progressing what that really meant. Meanwhile Markus already tried to come up with some suggestions, although he soon figured it would be a difficult task finding someone who wouldn't either be stabbed or got overwhelmed by this androids special... quirks. Thankfully, the group knew who they could ask: Connor.

Still working as Lt. Hank Andersons partner and so being part of the police in Detroit made it alot easier for androids to report anti-android crimes. Every deviant was recorded as an individual person after the revolution and they even build some sort of network, which meant now that Connor, as an deviant in police, would be the first person deviants and 'still-sleeping' droids were speaking to. Whether it would be about their former masters and crimes against androids or simplier things like finding housings.

So, after discussing major points with Ralph, the squad made their way to the Detroit Police Department.

They stood before a small warehouse, Kara and Connor standing beside Ralph. The deviant detective was here to show them the way to this location while Kara functioned as an emotional support and somewhat personal transmitter, given that she already knew the person that was living here. She smiled, thinking that bringing Ralph and the other android together could become a 'perfect match'; she was rather surprised she hadn't thought about it on her own. But that didn't matter now.

Ralph looked into his friends' face, somewhat nervous. "Are you sure they are going... to like Ralph? Won't they be intimidated and scared?" Before Kara could answer, Connor told them: "The androids living here seemed to have gone through many things. A few of them are in bad shape although being repaired like everyone else after the revolution. I do not think you should worry about-"

"What? There is more than one android in there?!" Ralph yelled and turned to Kara, a mixture of betrayal, fear and anger in his eyes. "YOU TOLD RALPH THERE WAS ONE ANDROID, NOT MORE. RALPH CAN'T HANDLE MANY PEOPLE IN ONE PLACE!" He tried to grab his knife before realizing he didn't take it with him anymore. Out of frustration, he started to punch against a wall of the warehouse. Kara tried to reason with him, tried to soothe him: "Ralph, calm down! I wasn't lying when I said it is only one android."

Ralph turned around, yet still anger written all over his face. "Yes, YOU LIED KARA! How can there be only one android if according to Android Detective there are 'some androids of them in bad shape' ?"

It was at this moment when the door to the warehouse opened and a few androids were peaking outside. To Ralphs surprise, all were of the same model. He slowly stepped away from the wall he was punching before, signs of his physical anger visible both on the wall as well as his blue shimmering knuckles; he ignored it and concentrated on the EM400s. One of them got out and walked up on Kara, an unsure smile on his face. "Hello Kara. It is nice to see you again. How is the little one doing?" Another one stood next to him and said "Come in, there is enough space for all of us", referring to every android standing outside. "I'm sorry, but Da- Lt. Anderson needs me back in the office. I wish you good luck reaching an agreement and a nice day", with that a slightly embarassed Connor left them.

The motherly android went with the Jerrys after convincing Ralph to come in as well. "It's nice to see you too, Jerry. Alice is with Markus right now, she was eager to get to know a few other androids living here." She didn't need to ask how the Jerrys were doing; the one of them who went to Canada with her and her family was living in their neighbourhood and was talking about his 'other parts' every now and then. "I am sorry if we disturbed you by the clamour we made outside. My friend Ralph here", she said, gesturing to him, "was surprised to hear you all together are one Jerry."

The inside of the warehouse was very different to what Ralph had assumed only from the outside. Sure, there were some cardboard boxes and metal shelfs standing in the back of it, but how could he have known a carousel stood in the middle of the hall, its lights illuminating everything near it in an comfortable yellow colour.

Some of the Jerrys working around or just standing curiously chuckled by Karas explanation, then hurried to go back to their tasks; for example setting a sofa and table for their visitors to sit on. Ralph was honestly impressed how cheerful they all seemed to be, even the ones Connor must have reffered to as 'being in bad shape'. One or two missed limbs, others had scratchmarks on their face or weren't wearing their skin in some areas due to damage. He wouldn't admit it, but Ralph had a feeling he couldn't really put his finger on. It seemed to connect him with the Jerrys, so he felt comfortable even around this many bodies.

"Is your friend Ralph the one who is looking for a new housing?", one of the Jerrys asked.  
"Yes, tho he wasn't essentially looking for a new place to live. He just felt lonely and asked if we could find a friend he can share his place with." Noticing Kara was talking about him, Ralph forced himself to actually listen to the conversation instead of being amazed by this house. The gardener android heard the Jerry they were talking to laugh and just noticed in the corner of his eyes that the Jerrys were smiling as well. "Well, we have enough room in here. We would like to have someone else beside us here, to be honest." He directed his gaze towards Ralph, the same smile every Jerry had on at this point. "We would welcome you in our little paradies, Ralph. That is, if you're comfortable with us around. Of course, if you need a place for your own, we can separate a corner for your own."

Ralph was overwhelmed by this welcoming proposal. No one had ever been so nice and unafraid of him; the emotion from before was accompanied by another, growing in his core and giving him the feeling he could burst. It occured to him that he wasn't the only strange xandroid, for the first time acknowledging some differences between the Jerrys and other androids, differences he knew too. Suddenly he could imagine what bliss it would be like to live together with the Jerrys: they had an aura that calmed him down, somehow encouraged him to be happy. He could imagine many moments worth remembering he could have if he decided to stay here.  
Later on, when he would go to his flat to get his spare belongings and succulents, he knew what those emotions were he had felt in this moment: trust and companionship.

Ralph was now shaking from head to toe, but managed to grin slightly and said: "Succulent. Ralph looks forward to live together with Jerry."


End file.
